


Between You and Me

by vowofsilence



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, don't really have much to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowofsilence/pseuds/vowofsilence
Summary: just a short and sweet little kestreljay fic because they're sweet <3
Relationships: Jayfeather/Kestrelflight (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Between You and Me

Jayfeather stood alone at the WindClan border, keeping his ears pricked, wondering when he'd show up.  _ Come on mousebrain! Did he forget where I said we were meeting again? _ He sat down, fidgeting with a tuft of grass.

He turned his head as he heard pawsteps approach on the WindClan side of the border.  _ Please don't be a patrol, please don't be a patrol- _

"Hi, Jay. Bet you thought I forgot where we were meeting again, huh?"

Jayfeather chuckled.

"Well I  _ did _ remember! I thought about it all day!" Kestrelflight beamed.

Jayfeather smiled as he stood up, following Kestrelflight onto WindClan territory. "You're such a dork," he commented with a smile.

He had to be honest, the open fields were kind of nice. He could feel a breeze in his fur, and the dying chirps of crickets in the leaffall air were in the background as he listened to Kestrelflight's ramblings about what was happening in WindClan.

"-And then she pushed Breezepelt into the lake! It was hilarious, if only you had been there… Breezepelt was soaked! The one downside was he was extra prickly afterwards. Even pricklier than you," he nudged Jayfeather playfully.

Jayfeather smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Runs in the family, I guess. At least you didn't have to grow up next to Lionblaze's snores!"

The two toms laughed as they settled on a spot far from WindClan camp and far from the horseplace, where all you could see was the swaths of grass all around you, and the beautiful stars above.

Kestrelflight leaned against Jayfeather, taking a deep breath. "If only you could see the stars… They're so beautiful tonight."

Jayfeather chuckled and leaned in to Kestrelflight as well, putting his head on top of Kestrelflight's head. "I don't need to see the stars when I have you."

Kestrelflight laughed. "And I'm the dork?"

They had a good laugh and then laid down in the tall grass, taking in their last few moments together for the night as the moon began to set.

Jayfeather stood up, shaking bits of grass from his fur as he turned back to look at Kestrelflight, a smile still on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

And then they walked home, already missing each other.


End file.
